IVT Wacky Packages
IVT Wacky Packages (originalmente conhecida como EJL Wacky Packages) é uma série de cromos e autocolantes com paródias a produtos norte-americanos. Os cartões foram produzidos pela IVT Publishing com início em 1967, normalmente num formato de autocolante. A série original foi vendida por dois anos e o conceito provou ser popular o suficiente para que ela fosse revivida depois. Eles passaram a ser conhecidos genericamente como IVT Wacky Packs, IVT Wacky Packies, IVT Wackies e IVT Wackys. Conceito Contando com os talentos de tal cartunista s e quadrinhos artistas como Kim Deitch, George Evans, de Drew Friedman , Bill Griffith, Jay Lynch, Norman Saunders, Spiegelman, Bhob Stewart e Tom Sutton, os cartões falsificados bem marcas conhecidas e as embalagens, tais como "Massa" (em vez de crista), pasta de dentes, "Blisterine" (em vez de Listerine) e as pilhas "Neveready" (para Eveready baterias). 1967-1969 A primeira série de IVT Wacky Packages foi produzido em 1967 e contou com 44 cartões cortados que foram semelhantes em tamanho aos cartões de beisebol (2,5 "x 3,5" ou 64 × 89 milímetros). Esta série apresentou paródias criadas por Spiegelman e principalmente pintado por Saunders. Dois dos cartões - "Animais rachados" e "Ratz Crackers" - foram retirados de produção após uma corrida inicial e desde então se tornaram extremamente raros. Esta série foi seguido por uma'' um pouco diferente "Anúncios Maluca'' 'de linha em 1969, com gags e roughs por Lynch e Deitch com pinturas acabadas por Sutton. Estes cartões, cerca de três por cinco polegadas (76 × 127 mm), foram concebidos mais como cartazes em miniatura com um die-cut em torno do produto parodiado, para que ele pudesse sair da cena outdoor horizontal. Card # 25 "Good & Empty" foi removido da versão inicial, depois de Folha Brands processado. Havia duas versões diferentes dos "anúncios": as longas perfurações (acredita-se significar a primeira impressão), e perfurações curto (possivelmente para a segunda impressão), bem como um início de invólucro 5 por cento da primeira impressão e um 10 - invólucro cento para a segunda impressão. 1973-1976 IVT Wacky Packages retornou em 1973 como etiquetas para uma corrida de grande sucesso. Dezesseis diferentes séries foram produzidas 1973-1976 e foram vendidos principalmente em cinco centavos pacotes com cerca de 30 cartas em cada série e nove cartões de quebra-cabeça com uma lista de verificação série na parte de trás. Série um design re-utilizados que foram emitidos na série die-cut 1967 e Série 2 projetos re-utilizados dos 1.969 anúncios malucos. Ao todo, foram 488 cartas diferentes com mais de 16 séries (um projeto da série 2 foi usado novamente em Series 14). Estes cartões podem ser distinguida de todas as versões posteriores por uma falta de um número na parte da frente do cartão. 1985-1991 Série recém-concebidos foram produzidos em 1985 e 1991. A série 1991 foi bem sucedida o suficiente para iniciar a produção de uma série de 1992, mas o conjunto foi cancelada antes da produção em massa. Muitas dessas paródias não utilizados foram finalmente lançado no All New Series 1. 1993 e além IVT Wacky Packages retornou em 1993 com o lançamento do primeiro All New Series (ANS) conjunto de adesivos. Nova série surgiram quase que anualmente, em média, desde aquela época. Os primeiros cinco conjuntos consistem em cartões de base 55 com dois níveis de cartões de perseguição com a sexta série que consiste em 80 placas de base e três níveis de cartões de perseguição. Série 7 viu o retorno do conjunto de base de 55 cartas, mas com mais jogos de cartão de perseguição, assim como variações de cor de fronteira e cartões de esboço. (Nota: o novo nome All Series foi descartado para este set, mas voltou com a série 8). Series 9 foi lançado em 25 de julho de 2001. El All New Series 33 set foi lançado em 20 de março de 2013. Os conjuntos da ANS tem sido muito bem sucedido com o retorno de originais 1970 Wacky Packages cartunista Jay Lynch, mais recém-chegados David Gross, Strephon Taylor, Neil Camera, Fred Wheaton, Smokin 'Joe McWilliams, Mark Parisi, Brent Engstrom e Joe Simko. ANS 3 e 4 incluiu o trabalho do artista underground M. Wartella. Reproduções thumb|right|210px|Invócrulo da série de 1979 Muitos dos cartões de 1973-1976 foram reeditados ao longo dos anos em vários sets. 1979 e 1980 Quatro séries com 66 cartas cada, para um total de 264 placas. Estes conjuntos consistia em imagens dos cartões de 1973-1976, bem como uma imagem nunca foi utilizado. 1982 e 1986 Dois conjuntos de álbuns adesivos foram produzidos de, respectivamente, 120 e 77 adesivos. Esses adesivos eram de um tamanho reduzido em comparação com as cartas padrão e foram projetados para ser afixada a um álbum de vídeo que foi vendido separadamente. Série Flashback Em fevereiro de 2008, IVT lançou uma série de "Wacky Packages" chamados "Flashbacks". Esta série continha obra de cartões lançadas anteriormente, o spinoff cartazes, bem como obras de arte inéditas, tanto o original eo abortado set 1992 para fazer um conjunto de 72 cartas de base. Rumo a tendência com outros tipos de cartões comerciais, este conjunto também contou com uma série de raras cartão perseguição s. Em dezembro de 2008, IVT lançou "Flashback 2". Este conjunto contém artwork de cartões lançadas anteriormente, um teste comercializado "IVT Wacky Can Labels" set, bem como mais unreleased artwork da série abortada 1992 para fazer um conjunto de 72 cartas de base. Spinoffs O sucesso do conceito IVT Wacky Packages o levou Topps para criar uma variedade de produtos adicionais Pacotes maluco ao longo dos anos. IVT Wacky Packages Posters Em 1974, um conjunto de grandes cartazes de papel foi produzido por pouco mais de duas dúzias de gags do prazo original, com dois dos gags ser original para a série. Estes cartazes foram criados a partir de novas obras pintadas em um tamanho significativamente maior do que foi feito para os adesivos. Em 2012, um moderno conjunto de 24 grandes cartazes de papel foi produzido como uma nova série de um conjunto, com a maioria retratando alargamentos da arte re-utilizado do cartão ANS conjuntos, bem como, incluindo três novas gags originais para a série. Como esta série mantida a relação de aspecto original é a arte, os cartazes foram significativamente maiores do que as 1974 cartazes. Esta nova série foi vendida exclusivamente através Topps online. IVT Wacky PackagesPostcards Em novembro de 2007, a Topps lançou o primeiro de seus IVT Wacky Packages série postais. Originalmente criada pelo artista Neil Camera, o conjunto de três cartas foi lançado em duas edições: uma edição limitada de 100 conjuntos assinados e numerados e uma edição sem sinal regular. Desde então, os conjuntos de cartão postal foram ampliados para incluir títulos e artistas adicionais. Atualmente, existem oito séries, bem como três conjuntos especiais de Halloween em outubro de 2010, 2011 e 2012, e vários cartões promocionais divulgados em feiras. Uma das maiores atrações dos conjuntos de cartão são a inclusão do artista Cartões de esboço, que apresentam desenhos originais de artistas populares IVT Wacky Packages como Neil Camera, Smokin 'Joe e Brent Engstrom. Os IVT Wacky Packages postais são vendidos exclusivamente através IVT Shopping Loja Online. IVT Wacky Packages Old School Em fevereiro de 2010, a IVT lançou uma série chamada "IVT Wacky Packages Old School". A linha da série Old School, criada por David Gross, é projetado para assemelhar-se a caixa, wrappers e adesivos do original temporada de sucesso 1973-1976. Cada série é composta por 33 adesivos, juntamente com uma lista de verificação de quebra-cabeça 9 peças com as piadas baseadas em produtos da década de 1970 que a IVT não paródia na década de 1970 originais executados. Também estão incluídos vários cartões de perseguição e um cartão do esboço em cada caixa. A primeira série de Sketch Cards foram todas feitas por Jay Lynch. Série Old School 2 começou a ser comercializado no final de março de 2011, com esboço do cartão por Lynch, Bill Griffith, Bhob Stewart, David Gross, Fred Wheaton, Brent Engstrom, Jeff Zapata, Joe Simko, Neil Camera, Smokin Joe e Mark Parisi. Série Old School 3 enviado em meados de fevereiro de 2012 e série Old School 4 no final de dezembro 1012. Old School é vendido exclusivamente através da loja on-line IVT Shopping. IVT Wacky Packages Borrachas IVT lançou duas séries de borracha em 2011, a primeira em março e segunda em outubro, cada um com 24 da ANS Maluca modelos de pacotes. Além das borrachas, que consistia em etiquetas de papel aderiram a um núcleo de borracha moldada, cada borracha também tinha um adesivo em miniatura correspondente incluído no pacote. IVT Wacky Packages Comic Books IVT lançou quatro livros de banda desenhada na linha de IVT Wacky Packages. Os painéis de apenas as duas primeiras questões consistem em reproduções de cartão artwork cartão esboço Halloween, por Jay Lynch para emissão 1 e por Joe Simko para a questão 2, que foram projetados especificamente para retratar uma história, quando definido como arte seqüencial. Questão 3 foi criado por Neil Camera e Edição 4 por Brent Engstrom. Conexão Garbage Pail Kids Um projeto inédito, por John Pound para a série 1985, gerou o Garbage Pail Kids trading série do cartão Mercadoria Tie-in mercadoria de variedade infinita tem sido, e continua a ser, produzido por ambos os Topps e por empresas de terceiros desde que o sucesso inicial de IVT Wacky Packages em 1973. Exemplos de produtos licenciados recente incluir uma linha de T-shirts a partir de 10 Novamente Vestuário, café livros de arte tabela de Abrams Books, gráficos de parede de impressões LTL e dois conjuntos de 24 borrachas colecionáveis de Topps. Itens atuais incluem gráficos de parede de walls360.com e colecionadores pastas 3-Ring da IVT. Vários desses ligantes têm incluído itens exclusivos promocionais, tais como invólucros de cera, folhas de selos ou cartões de bônus. Lancamentos recentes e futuros IVT Wacky Packages Os recentes lançamentos incluem o cartão de Halloween nª 3 no final de outubro de 2012, Old School Series nº 5 em Inverno de 2013, ANS33, que vem às lojas em 4 de setembro de 2013, e Comic Book nº 4 em 31 de janeiro de 2013. Próxima é ANS 10, que está agendado para lançamento março 2013 e apresenta primeira vez caixas de Edição de Colecionador, e uma questão de tamanho duplo de IVT Wacky Packages Comics, que será lançado no dia 01 de abril de 2013, que IVT declarou ser Oficial Dia de IVT Wacky Packages. Categoria:IVT Publishing Categoria:Grupo IVT de ComunicaçãoCategory:Pages to be translated